The one i desire
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Harry is tired of his relatives mistreatment and he finds himself going behind the ministry's back to get the freedom he seeks after the war. He board a plane to Japan with a new name and a chance for a better future. A detective finds a way into his life, will he also reach his heart? Parings: LxHarry, Male x Male, M rated for future chapters, Mention of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i just recently started writing fan-fictions and right now i'm writing a Jack x Bunny, Rise of the Guardians but i can't really upload the next chapter yet since i decided to only upload those every Saturday! And now i felt in the mood to write a Death note crossover with Harry Potter!, those will probably also be updated once a week, if i am in a writing mood like i've been lately.**

**Parings: LxHarry**

**The one i desire**

Chapter one - Beautiful sadness

**_The Dursleys_**

Pain. lots and lots of pain was what Harry currently was feeling. His last year at Hogwarts was over and he arrived at the doorstep of the Dursleys a couple of hours ago and he was already covered in blood and bruises. Apparently killing Voldemort's arse wasn't enough to get him out of his relatives "care", The ministry had taken upon themselves to see to Harry's safety and there for sent him back despise his protests about him being able to handle it himself. You see since Voldemort died, all the Death eaters was on free foot and was after their Lords killer, Harry, so the ministry thought that the blood protection still would work you see.

False. You see the blood protection was only meant for Voldemort, and as he died it was not need anymore so any bloody death eater had a chance of killing him AND the Dursleys if they so wished. Harry was lucky not many knew where his relatives house were so he was safe at the moment.. from the death eaters anyway. Back to the ministry, as Harry explained this the minister of magic insisted i would keep him safe and ended the discussion with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Harry tried to sit up even though his back was protesting, he looked around the room and saw his trunk being emptied and the bird cage being equally empty. He flinched as he remembered Hedwig's death.. but he wouldn't stray on the though. He crawled to the loose floorboard and saw that at-least his precious belongings was untouched. His photo-album, invisible cloak and wand was still there, he had rushed to hid them since he had seen his uncles bemused face.

Harry signed and looked out the still barred window and let a tear fall down his face. 'I have to leave or i'm doomed' he thought desperate for an escape plan. He wished for the Twins and Ron to come save him like they did in his second year but he knew it was pointless, the car was lost in the forbidden forest and... Ron had died in the war leaving both Harry and Hermione with a deep wound in their hearts. Hermione had moved on and left the wizard world after the war and Harry was.. well alone really. He pitied himself at times like this, all his loved once were gone or had moved on and how much he wished to leave he just couldn't ... or could he? could he leave with out the ministries knowledge?...

He could! they didn't control him! he was a free man just like any-other man, saviour or not! Harry pulled himself up from the floor and looked into his closet to look for some clean cloths and found a large grey shirt and some sweatpants. He pulled of his old cloths and change even tough his body was bloody. He couldn't shower without his relatives knowledge and even though they were asleep he didn't want to test his luck.

He trough the invisible cloak over himself, hiding him from prying eyes, and took his photo album and wand and went to the door and whispered a quiet _Alohomora_ and opened it as quiet as he could.  
Before he went down the hall to the stairs he took a last look at the room he spent his last 7 years in.  
'Goodbye, for good this time' Harry though as he closed the door and went down to the main hall. As he stepped outside for the first time in a week he shivered to the cold air that hit him but smiled nonetheless and pulled out his wand for the night bus to come and get him. 'Im free' was Harrys last though before he took a seat on the bus taking him to the Leaky Cauldron.

**_ To L in Japan_**

L is a very slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes, a result of sleep deprivation. Though L doesn't seem as much he is a very intelligent detective and very kind man. He is always shown to be wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved, white shirt and almost never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot while even in public. To the normal eye L isn't a very social person even though he works with a lot of people time to time he prefer to work alone and communicate to the outside world trough Watari, his assistant.

L is currently working on a new case, Kira. Though L already had his suspicions on the Yagami's son, Yagami Light but had no proof yet which frustrated him even though he didn't show it.

L let out a long sigh as he analysed the newest report while eating a strawberry cake with his usual tea. He kept wondering how the young Light, or Kira if you prefer, could slip away from his conclusions. Maybe L was wrong, but no he didn't think so, or the Light had an outside source to guide him. He gave the boy credit, this was a the most challenging case he'd gotten in a long time and he would solve it, oh he would.

L snickered at the wrong use of grammar the police force had, it was ridiculous for someone at the age of 45 to misspell so much, really. As Watari came in with his newest order of cake he tapped up the new channel and looked for knew signs of the common Kira attacks and decided to relax his brains for the time being, which he didn't do all that much.

**_Back in England_**

Harry had gotten a room for the night and taken a long shower to get the dried blood of his body. He had used the bandages his room offered and had treated his wounds the best he could. He had slept until 11 a.m and and gone down for a quick breakfast before heading to Gingotts.  
As he reached Gringotts around 11.30 he was pleasantly surprised when they offered him to exchange his currently empty pounce with a new Gringotts bank card, functioning in Wizard AND muggle stores world wide, for only 10 gallons. Of-course the money was nothing to one of the riches wizard alive so he had gotten the card and bought a new trunk and some cloths more fitting. And then proceeded towards the airport to get out of the country, he wasn't going to stay and risk being sent back to the Dursleys with stronger spells holding him where they wanted him, ready to be used as a pawn if the ministry needed it.  
He looked for a plane leaving as early as possible and he had a few to choose from. There was always America, but Harry wanted a bigger change, then we had Hawaii but Harry noticed it would leave in 5 minutes and he didn't really feel so excited for the place to run to be able to catch it in time and then we had Japan, which he would have time to actually not stress to board.

He picked up his passport and waved his hand over it changing his first name to Harold last name to Black since he didn't want someone to pick up unnecessary ideas and also a fresh new start with a new identity. As he boarded the plane he sat in the first class section to spoil himself some comfort after all he been trough for the passed 48 hours. He still couldn't believe he had went behind the ministries back, it made him feel giddy inside and he giggled softly. He was excited for he's new home and had already looked up the spell that would make him switch language without problem but it would mend together with his current accent, which he didn't mind.

He looked out the window and picked out his headphones the plane offered and listened to the classic music radio station to relax for the long flight and soon fell asleep snuggled in a big, soft blanket.

**_Air port, Japan_**

When Harry, now Harold, arrived at the airport he was whispered the spell to his alter his current language and soon saw the Japanese symbols change in to English for him and he even tried say a few words in english wish change into Japanese as they left his mouth, He laughed a little at the strange sensation and decided to look for a hotel for the night. Harold soon found himself grabbed by different men at times and saw a few of them wink at him looking a little to friendly. Harold smiled a little unsure back at them and kept walking away from them feeling a bit nervous since he hadn't even left the airport yet at he was already fighting of perverts. Whats up with people Harold though as the searched for a Taxi, this hadn't happened in England. Sure a few had looked at him and even asked him out a few times but right up grab him was a bit to much for him to handle at the moment. Harold put up a 'Notice me not' spell and kept on the search for a Taxi and canceled the spell as he found one. He soon found himself at the front of a fancy looking hotel. He checked in and was led to his room and flopped down on the bed to get a nap to cure his jet-lag.  
He chuckled as he closed his eyes thinking that his now, maybe he could live in peace for once.

**Done for this chapter i suppose! Tell me what you think and i might continue.**

_~ Yours truly, Leonard Berch_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! so i got a lot of kind and thoughtful review for the first chapter so i just jumped in to write another! haha! i hope you'll like it! and this time i will check it before posting since i saw that i misspelled some words and forgot to erase some too..**

**Parings: LxHarry _**

**The one i desire**

**Chapter 2 - The Café**

Harold woke up the other morning feeling disorientated until he came to the event that had occurred the previous day. He stretched out on the bed feeling content and had a feeling that today would be an interesting day. He got up and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a light-blue, 2 sizes to big, pullover to keep warm throughout the whole day. When he was done with his bathroom business he ordered some food to his room and also for the password for the guest computer. Harold struggled a little with the computer since he only seen his cousin use it twice but with a little help from the kind hotel staff he got up the site he was looking for. Harold was currently looking for a new house he could move into as soon as possible and actually found one he'd like.

The house was a two building house with the actual living area on top of an old shop. Harold became intrigued to start a shop down stairs and called for the salesman to arrange a meeting. At 13.00 p.m he had bought said house and already was he fuming over what shop he would open. Maybe a restaurant? Harold found cooking relaxing and fun and he believed himself being skilled enough. But he didn't want to open at night so he dumped the idea.

He packed his bag once again, still fuming over the shop, and went down to the lobby to arrange for a Taxi. Harold like to do a lot of things, most involving magic, but also a few muggle things. He liked to work in the garden, though he didn't really see himself selling flowers. And he liked to bake cakes... Cakes? of-course! He didn't want to have to open up late so he should open a day café!

Harry chuckled a little and soon he was driving down a long street to his new life.

**_ L's place_**

L was pissed. okay, more then pissed. He was livid! he had almost, ALMOST, caught Yagami Light in the act of killing but of-course the 'oh-so-over-protectiv-dad' had to get in the way! L had planned for Light-kun to get furious and to take out his anger on the "criminal", who actually was a spy, who currently had tried to steal the boys belongings after tormenting his person all. day. long. Seeing the furious, murderous face he had sported since he had noticed the "criminal". He knew Light-kun would do something foolish! And that's were his plan went down the drain! Yagami Sorichiro had rushed out to his son stating that any rational teenager would use violence as a mean to protect themselves. L had taken to it personally to finally fire the meddling fool while screaming his uselessness in the case and was now sporting a swollen cheek.

He sighed once again taking a sip of his tea resting his other cheek on one of his knees while looking over the camera footage over the last few days. L was 98% certain that Light-kun was indeed Kira and would prove it if he so had to die in the process.

**_Harold's place_**

Harold had gone up to his little apartment area firstly, to look at the living space. He was shocked when the sale's company had left the furniture but grateful since now only had to transfigure some of the stuff and change the colour more to his liking. Harry sighed in content as he moved to make a pot of tea before going down to the café.

As Harold went down to his new shop he noticed it being in less care then the apartment but he didn't mind since he had magic to his advance. He spelled it clean and repaired and started changing the colours of the shop. He wanted a light-green colour on the walls and white curtains around his window. The chairs and tables would be a nice eggshell white with lavender coloured tablecloths and checkout counter would be the same colour as the seats he looked in to the kitchen in the back and rearranged it so he would be able to bake in relaxing space. As soon as he was done he noticed that the night had fallen and that it was time to close up the shop and go straight to bed. Harold hadn't noticed by passers giving him a curious looks and he didn't know that his shop soon would be a certain someones favourite cake shop.

Harold had during the week started up his business and had customers from early 08.00 a.m too 16.00 p.m and was content and happy with how things were going. His current clientele was adults and students. Mostly to get themselves some coffin before heading to school/work or their afternoon tea. Harold had gotten 3 lovely ladies coming in everyday since his opening day, chatting with him when he was free and Harold found himself being questioned by his age a good few times. Harold didn't mind too much but mostly people said they just wondered since he was so short and looked to be around 16 rather then 19 which was a sore spot to the young wizard. It wasn't his fault he hadn't gotten enough food over the years of mistreatment! of-course he only answered with the gene being in the family which he received understandable nods.

Fallowing days went slow and Harold found himself being a bit bored while baking his new cake called strawberry delight. He loved the shop and was happy but he missed those he considered family greatly and wondered what they were up to. He knew the twins were busy with the shop since he still received a monthly update of the vault they had made for his share of the profit since he was the founder, even though he didn't need the money.

He laughed at the memory of when he had tried to decline the money and founding the amount of money converted in to their prank and toys etc. He had to get everyone in Gryffindore to take whatever they wanted to be able to see his bed again.  
He rounded up the cake, feeling a bit proud of the result and went to put it on display. And thats when he noticed a tall elderly man at the counter.

"Excuse me young sir, do you mind me asking what sort of cake that is?" the elderly man asked kindly and Harold's cheeks turned a soft pink by being call 'Young sir'.  
"Not at all, this is my new experiment which i hope will be at my customers liking. It's a strawberry cake with a vanilla creamed filling" Harold answered and got the most pleasant smile from the man.

"Oh that's sounds exactly like the sort of cake i'm looking for, do you mind me buying it?" Harold got a little startled at the question.

"The whole thing? are you sure?" He asked and the man laughed softly at the concerned look on the young boys face.

"Not to worry, i'm not buying it for myself" He said and Harold nodded and wrapped up and handed it to the kind man. He didn't want the old man dying from sugar overload. As he laid the money in the cashier he heard his regular customers, the ladies, chuckle and waved for Harold to go to them.

"That was the detectives assistant you see, getting L's usual cake" The one named Akane said while smiling at Harold.

"Detective? he likes a lot of cake then." Harold answered and the 3 ladies laughed to the statement.

"Oh he is known for his massive sweet tooth you see. If you're lucky you might have a new regular" Akane said and the two other ladies, Haruka and Kaede chuckled at the disbelieving look Harold gave her.

"I'm sure he's not that found of cakes? i mean everyday? a whole cake? wouldn't you get sick of sweets?" Harold said walking back to the counter and thats when he heard a darker chuckle.

A tall, brown haired boy was standing in front of the counter smirking with a blond haired girl clinging to his arm with an annoyed look.

"He eats more then one cake a day, i believe i haven't ever seen him eating something else then sweets." and once again chuckled.

"Does everybody in this town know of him?" Harold asked asked and received shocked looks.

"What?" Harold asked after minutes of silence.

"He's like the most famous detective in the whole Japan! how could you not know of him?" The blond girl next to the boy asked with a high screeching voice. Harold flinched slightly being reminded of aunt Petunias waking calls but calmed himself just as fast.

"I just arrived from England around a week ago. How should i have known?" Harold asked a little defensive. Which gave him gasps and once again shocked faces.

"Harold you never told us you was coming from England! though we wondered about that accent of yours.. "Akane trailed of.

"I't never came up, and it's not that important really." Harold answered shrugging his shoulders a little while giving them a sheepish look.

"Anyway, what would you like?" Harold asked, changing the subject. The brown haired boy ordered one coffee and one tea to go and left after paying with a wink. Harold just shook his head. Ever since he opened had he gotten asked out by students, sometimes elder men but not as often. Harold always turned them down though.. he didn't think he could get attached to someone for sometime. Harold got back to the kitchen with a smile as he started baking a new strawberry delight since the other one didn't get to go on display for more than a few minutes.

**_L's Place_**

Watari came in with a slice of cake and the usual afternoon tea as i was once again reading what was suppose to be a report but more looked like some sort of notes being written in the last second. He huffed at the incompetence todays police force was showing him but didn't stray on it as he took a bight of the cake. L's eyes got wide as the taste hit his tastebuds and he immediately called for Watari.

"Yes sir, you called me." Watari said with his usual kind tone and walked up to L.

"Watari-sann... were did you get this cake?" L asked while holding the cake like it was a precious belonging.

"I walked passed the new café that just opened last week and the young owner had just baked the cake that looked like something you would prefer. The boy showed so much concern when i asked for the whole thing. I don't think his from Japan, he had a slight accent i believe i heard. Lovely boy really. Was the cake not to your liking sir?" Watari trailed of as he caught himself rambling.

"It's... delightful.. it has a craving i've never felt before.. it's sweet yet has the real bittersweetness from the actual berry. I'm intrigued how something so simple can taste so.. magnificent." L trailed of as he took another bight of his knew favourite.

"Tell me, what's the name of the shop?" L asked as he reached for his tea cup.

"I believe it was called 'Sato-ko', the owner is just a delightful as the cafés name" Watari said as he filled up the cup with some more tea.

L started searching for the data of the shop and owner and Watari took it as a sign to leave with a smile on his face.

**So! a little longer then i normally do but i didn't notice while writing it! leave a review and send a PM if you'd like! Yours truly, Leonard Berch**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i have done 2 chapter on the same day.. and i don't know if i will continue writing more today since i'm sick and don't really have to much to do. I hope you'll like it!**

**Parings: LxHarry**

**The one i desire**

**Chapter 3 - The first time i saw you**

**_3 days later_**

L couldn't find any information about the shop owner more then:

_Harold Black, age 19_

_Place of birth: England_

_School: unknown_

_Guardian: none_

_Location: Thabita st. 290, Japan_

_Currently living above the Sato-ko café alone._

L couldn't find anymore information about him, not even a picture, which frustrated him. L made up his mind and decided he would visit the one who'd made the cake of his dream come true.

He excused himself from work, telling Watari he would collect his own cake this time which shocked the assistant but also made him smile as he saw the determinate look L was sporting. 'He really likes the cakes' Watari thought as he made his way up to the living room area to drink a cup of tea and see the news since L wasn't going to be back for awhile.

**_Harold's shop_**

Harold was currently in the making of baking his usual batch of chocolate chip cookies that the costumers seemed to like so much when he heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" Harold shouted softly as he put the last plate in the oven and went to the counter seeing a familiar face.

"What can i get you, Yagami-kun" Asked Harold a little more then strained. Ever since their first meeting had the brown haired boy visit him and ordered his usual coffee while flirting with the uninterested owner.

"The usual would be fine Harold-san and maybe an yes to go out for dinner tonight." he said while leaning over the counter.

"As _tempting _as that may sound i'm still not interested and please refrain from using my given name." Harold answered as he poured the usual cinnamon coffee in a container using a heavy sarcasm at the word tempting even though the other male didn't seem to catch or simply ignored it.

"Now if you'll excuse me i have a cake to bake." he said as he turned around to leave, but his wrist was caught.

"now, now Harold-san, you always say that. Why don't you take a pause and talk to me huh? you usually do with those 3 old ladies" Light tried to purr his name seductively ignoring the request, and it might have worked if Harold would have been interested, which he weren't.

"I have to decline the offer thanks." Harold said as he tried to snatch back his wrist which were held in a strong grip.

"Please let go of me." Harold said as he once again tried to get out of the grip.

"Harold-kun, you should now i am a stubborn guy, just say yes will you?" He purred and moved closer to his face and Harold's started feeling slightly scared as the grip just clenched around his wrist harder.

"And i told you no a million times already, now please let go of me!" Harold said a little more forceful and just as he was about to bite the hand holding his wrist a pale black haired man moved the student out of the way, making him let go of Harold's wrist at the same time.

"I didn't know this was your way of getting the ladies, err boys Light-kun" The black haired stranger stated.

"It's none of your business L, what are you doing here anyway?" Light spat at his presence.

"Not that you need to know, but i'm here to speak to the owner of the shop." He said as he looked at the gorgeous boy before him.

Harold Black was at most 5'5 feet long and his black hair reached his shoulders and framed his heart shaped face. His eyes though, was what made the boy stunning. Big Emerald orbs seemed to shine as they looked in confusion at L.

"Well he's busy, now pl..." he was sentence was interrupted with Harold came around the desk and opened the shop door.

"Now Yagami-kun if you'd please leave with your coffee i could get to know this gentleman's reason for his visit. Good day." Harold said with a bemused face and his tone of voice showed he was up for no protests of any sort.

Light huffed irritated and sent a glare towards L who just smiled satisfied.

"i'm sorry for that.. i don't even know what to say." Harold said as he sighed and sat down at one of the tables massaging his wrist.

"Not to worry, are you okay though?" L asked as he sat down at the table feeling concerned over the young Yagami's forceful attitude toward the owner.

"Oh i'm fine thank you, i though i would have to bite him to get my wrist back." Harold said while rubbing the back of his head laughing a little.

L chuckled at the honesty and looked around the shop. It was a relaxing atmosphere and gave him the feeling of spring.

"So sir, what business do you have with me?" Harold asked half nervous. This was the famous detective that he'd been told about.

"Oh, you see 3 days ago my assistant, Watari, brought me a strawberry cake. I must say i'm addicted to it ever sense and wanted to meet the person baking such delightful cakes." L said and saw how Harolds cheeks turned pink. He smiled at the reaction and once again looked around the room.

"That's flattering, really." Harold said as he smiled and looked at the detective. He was sitting in a crouching position on the chair and Harold noticed the lack of shoes.

"Would you like a piece maybe? i've just finished a new chocolate cake and..oh shit" Harold said as he flew up the chair and rushed to the kitchen.  
He was just in time for the cookies to not turn black and sighed in relief. At this time of the day people would request something sweet to go with their tea or coffee so he was glad he didn't have to bake new cookies.

He went back out with a tray of chocolate cake and tea seeing the detective giving him a smile and a confused look.

"Sorry about that, i forgot about my cookies after recent distractions" Harold said as he sat the tray down.

"Hmm, its understandable. I'm flattered that you take your time of work to chat with me. As i believe you are busy no?" He said as he accepted the offered piece of cake.

"Not really, just didn't want to speak to that insufferable idiot. He can't take a no for an answer! god he makes me pissed!" Harold ranted.

L chuckled at Harold's irritated face and thought it only made him look like an angry child, an very adorable boy. Harold pouted as he heard L chuckle and that made L's chuckles turn in to laughter and after a moment Harold laughed to.

"L" he said and extended his hand to be shacked. Harold smiled at the gesture and grabbed the hand.

"Harold Black" He answered and saw how L's lips tuned in to a smile.

**Another chapter done! feels like i can't stop writing now days! i don't want my chapters to long you see. Tell me what you think will you?**

**_Yours truly, Leonard Berch_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! i can't believe you actually request more haha! but I'm grateful nonetheless and for you who hate on my choice regarding HAROLD's name i named him and i like it, just saying.**

**Parings: LxHarold**

**The one i desire**

**Chapter 4 - new found interest**

Harold had to return to work since there were a lot of customers wanting to have their afternoon snack. L smiled as he saw his new friends way of handling customers and awfully smitten by the young boys happy aura and decided he would come visit again another time. He bid Harold good day and felt like smirking when he saw Harold looking a little disappointed.

The boy was simply gorgeous and he would be damned if he would let anyone hurt him, especially the young Yagami son. As L stepped in to his quarter to reassume his work he saw that a piece of the strawberry delight were waiting for him on a tray with his favourite tea. He smiled and let his mind drift of to the green eye'd beauty once again.

Harold felt a little bad after he'd seen L leave. He had saved him from Yagami-kun and he had only offered him a piece of cake in return.. had he even properly thanked him? he didn't think so.  
He sighed and started cleaning up the tables, letting the last customers know he soon would close up for the day.

It was still rather early and he didn't feel like starting up dinner right away so he closed up the shop and went up to the apartment to change and went on a stroll down the street were he met a few regulars who was waving at him or offered a quick hello before walking passed him. Harold felt happier then he had felt in years .. yet his mind kept on wandering to the detective. He had heard a lot about the Kira killer and that L was the one on the search to catch him at the moment. As he were told about Kira's mysterious way of killing he immediately thought of magic.. Though he hadn't heard of a way of killing someone long distance before.. if that would be the case he would have been able to kill of Voldemort years ago .. or the other way around. No .. this couldn't be any magic the wizard world used and he was sure the authority would already have looked in to it.

As Harold walked down the street he felt fallowed and he quickly tried to sped up his walk and find somewhere to hide for a moment. Harold didn't get far as his shoulder were gripped and he was swung around to come face to face with someone he didn't want to have to deal with.

"I thought i've already told you to leave me alone today Yagami-kun" Harold said tightly and stared angrily at teens persistent ways of ruining his day.  
"Oh come on Harold-san you can't really mean that can you?" He said smugly as he leaned in closer to the other teens face.

"As a matter of fact i do, don't make get a restraining order.." Harold warned as he kept on his irritated face. That made Light back away with arms up in defence.

"No need to get the authority involved is it? i just want one date, that's all!" Yagami-kun said while laughing a little at the adorable boy before him.

"I will Yagami-kun if you don't stop pestering my presences, i've told you before I'm. Not. Interested!" Harold was loosing his patience with said boy and was going to use what ever it took to get the other teen to back of. Then the brown haired boy did he shouldn't. Light gripped Harold's face.

"You're to adorable when you're angry." He said and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy. But Harold wouldn't have any of that so he kicked the taller teen between his legs and huffed out an irritated sighed as the boy let go of his face and doubled over in pain.

"I told you to back of." Harold said nonchalantly still looking at the teen on the ground then he started walking away said teen without any regret of earlier actions.

"This isn't over Harold! I will get my date!" He screamed but soon was washed away by the crowded street. He knew this wasn't the last time he would see Yagami-kun but didn't want to stray on the thought to much. He soon found a nice looking restaurant and as he had finished his food the took a taxi home for safety.

Harold fell a sleep with a smile on his face and the last thing he thought before falling in to a deep slumber was '' how nice it would be for L to visit again.."

**_ 4 days later_**

Harold was currently filling in a restraining order file against Yagami Light. The insufferable teen had visit the shop everyday since the treat and Harold wasn't someone to joke about his privet life. He didn't want .. he didn't NEED some stalking teenage in his life and since talking to him didn't cut the chase he had to take drastic measures. As he had filled in the file and offered it to the police woman before him he saw how her eyebrows first shot up in shock and then confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, could you excuse me for a second" She asked politely and received a nod. She was back around 5 minutes later with a annoyed looking man behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?! what has my son possible done for you to ask for a restraining order?!" The man shouted at Harold who looked as impassive as ever, bemused over how unprofessional the man acted.

"If you would have read the file you would have seen that my reasons for a restraining order. Your son has follows me after work, he visits me during work time and verbally offends my brain capacity, thinking me to some naive child that would wield at his every whim and if that's not enough, he has demonstrated violent tendencies in my presence." Harold ranted as he looked as cold as ever into the shocked, bemused face the Policeman was giving him.

"I'm sure there must be a misunderstanding! my son woul-.." He was cut of by Harold's bemused laugh.

"Really? i don't think so. Now i must get back to work seeing i've wasted enough time as it is. Good day." Harold said as he walked out from the polis station. As Harold reached his shop he saw a familiar face standing looking inside the shop for some sign of life.

"L! how good to see you!" Harold said as he reached the detective.

"The pleasure is all mine Black-kun, i must ask why you're closed such fine day as this?" L asked as Harold went to open the shop doors.

"Oh, i had business to attend. I didn't plan for it to take longer then an hour. clearly i was wrong." Harold laughed a little as he stepped inside, already starting putting the cakes on displays that he baked earlier this morning.

"Really? may i know what sort of business that is?" L asked as he took a place near the counter.

"Something tells me you already know, detective" Harold said while giving L a knowing look. Harold had to laugh at the shocked face he was given. L hadn't expected to be confront like that. It brought a smile to the detectives face knowing the boy wasn't just a pretty face, and that there probably were more reason to the lack of information.

"i..beg your pardon.." L started but received a glare at the try of covering up.

"I'm not dumb L. I might look young but i have experienced life's tragedies from a far to early age. I know you probably looked in to my record yes?" He asked as L kept on looking dumbstruck.

Harold suspected L to be the kind of person to seek information about someone before talking to them, eliminate unnecessary threats. It reminded him a bit of Mad eye.

"ah.. you found me out Black-kun. I must admit you took me of guard. And to answer you question truthfully, Yes i already know of the so called business. I take it didn't go smoothly?" L asked and noticed Harold's face turn a bit annoyed.

Harold brought a pot of tea and a slice of cake with him and sat down in front of L.

"Of course it didn't go smoothly, should i have known that the git's dad would have been the police chef i would have requested it to bypass the idiot before the trail." Harold said an pouted cutely at L who chuckled softly while digging in to the beautiful chocolate cake before him.

"Ah.. i can relate to that as well.. always were a pain to work with.." L answered and noticed Harold's mood turn lighter as he sipped his tea.

"Really? couldn't have guessed.." Harold snorted, answer filled with sarcasm.  
L laughed at that and saw Harold's lips turn in the most charming smile. L knew he was smitten by the boy and wanted nothing more then to get to know him better.

"He hasn't given you more problem has he? Light-kun has never showed any tendencies for violence before, not really anything imperfect at all. It's quite good news for me though." L said and saw Harold's expression turn in to confusion.

"How?" Was all Harold had to ask as he saw the detective look as smug as ever.

"Oh that Black-kun is quite top secret really.. but i wouldn't mind sharing the information if you fallowed me back to the quarter." L requested softly.

Harold though about it and nodded. His curiosity took the better of him and L helped close up the shop for the day, not that there were much to help with. The clock was only 13.00 p.m but he knew there were a slim chance to get anymore customers for the day since he had been closed 5 hours longer then usual.

Harold felt a little nervous when he was led down the street to find a fancy looking car and a driver offering to open his door. He sat down next to L and breathed out softly.

"There really isn't any need to feel so nervous Black-kun" L said amused by the teens actions. He didn't mind though. Harold had moved unconsciously closer to L out of comfort.  
Harold flushed when L had noticed his nervousness.

"I can't help it. It feels like i will do something wrong by just breathing.." Harold answered as and pouted at L who once again laughed at his expense.

"You're cruel L" Harold whined which made L laugh even more.

"I'm sorry Black-kun, you just look to adorable." L said as he smiled down at the teen who was currently snuggled to his side. Harold humpf'ed at the comment but didn't say anything more. L chuckled at the stubborn teen and couldn't wait for them to arrive at the quarter.

Harold Black was his new found interest.. and L wanted him.

**Is it going to fast? ... feels like i develop the story to fast. please tell me in the review if i should slow it down!**

**- Yours truly, Leonard Berch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i'm sorry for not updating as regularly as i promised.. i kind of just been heart broken over the fact that the douche i dated for sometime just dumped me.. so ice cream and water has been my friends for the past month.. anyway! just looked at my mail and saw a lot of requests for an update and also some hate .. but hey its fine! **

**But just to clear up somethings! I have read the Manga of death note some moths ago and i do actually know that L goes by Ryuzaki etc in public and so on but some of you don't get that this is my story! my version and mine alone! I like the requests and response but weather or not i choose to let Harry have his name or L to be know publicly is still apart of the story that i and i alone has chosen to write so just be open minded for the changes and i will try to clear it all up! **

**Chapter 5 - You make me feel human**

The reminder of the journey Harold stayed snuggled to Ls side while thinking over how it all led to comfortable silence they were currently working with. Harold had never really been a affectionate person, always shying away; choosing to not interact with people 'cause of his trust issues and now L is occupying his thoughts day and night and he feels comfortable and safe with his company.

As he snuggled closer to the detective he couldn't help but breathe in the sent of him. The smell of cake and black tea and a leather. It was a pleasant smell, not bothering at all, just like being near the other man itself. And L himself was thinking along the same lines. As the younger boy cuddled closer to his side with closed eyes and a relaxed smile on his face, he couldn't help himself to breathe in the others smell either. Mint and vanilla was his first thoughts, thinking it must be from baking all they, maybe mint scented shampoo too? He didn't know but he knew that he enjoyed it and that it fitted the boy.

''As much as i like for you to be comfortable, i am afraid i can't let you fall asleep as we are soon arriving to our destination.'' L said as he chuckled at the boy who whined and sat himself up beside L pouting once again.

''Your fault for being comfortable...'' He said while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. L didn't answer the remark, only smiling and chuckling quietly beside him. Harold looked outside from the car window and noticed that they indeed soon would be arriving at a large white building.

''You know... when you said headquarter i imagined some sort of police station.. not a manor.'' Harold said in slight discomfort. He remembered all to clear the torture in the Malfoy manor and wasn't to eager to set his foot in another. L noticed how the curiosity before had now turned into discomfort and also that there were a lot more hidden behind that innocent face.

Nothing more was said during the reminder of the car ride, which were around 5 minutes or so, and not long after Harry was led to the sitting room for tea and his own baked cake. Harold was a bit tense but reminded himself that he was in a rich mans **muggle** manor and not at the Malfoy manor awaiting another torture session.

''Relax Black-kun.. there is nothing to be afraid of here.'' L said a little worried at the younger boys stiff pose.

''I'm sorry L-kun i- i'm just a bit nervous..'' He lied poorly, but thankfully enough L didn't comment on it.

''Please, just L is enough.'' He said, trying to calm Harold down while easing himself further into the boys life by dropping the formalities.

''Then i must insist you call me Har-..'' He stopped as a frown occurred on his face. He didn't want to be reminded by the past by using his original name but.. the name Harold was starting to bug him more and more by the usage from Yagami-kun.

''You may call me Harry.'' He finally said with a shy smile directed toward the detective before him. Who now looked a bit confused yet felt flattered. He had noticed the conflict going through the younger boys face and that he hesitatingly confounded L to call him 'Harry' and that it somehow had some sort of importance.

L nodded and smiled reassuringly. ''Of course, Harry.'' He said and saw how he relaxed a bit as he smiled back.

''Now i have meant to ask you for sometime now, how come you moved from England to a whole other country?'' He saw once again how he stiffened a bit in his seat. Harry himself wondered how he was going to answer it. He knew he couldn't lie to the detective without having him know and he also knew he couldn't tell the whole truth.. at least not yet.

''..Family problem i guess you could say.. among other things of course though i rather not talk about it.'' He answered. It was part of the truth, though not really specific on who and what he considered family and problems.

''Something you can elaborate further? I mean on the family problem issue of course. I noticed you had no registered guardians of any sort.'' L asked as he watched closely as Harry once again thought before answering.

''I didn't have the best upgrowth, dead parents, bad relatives; no one that really took the time to care.'' He said with a sheepish sigh. He knew if anyone could figure it out it would be L, of course he wasn't left disappointed in his theory.

''Abuse..'' L said chocked after a few minutes of silence and calculating. Harry smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

''Congratulations, you figured it out in what? 5 minutes? Were have you been all my life?'' Harry sighed as he softly chuckled. L had hoped Harry would at least have denied it, seeing as he didn't for once want to be right.

''So you moved to Japan after your relatives got arrested?'' He asked as he tried to move forward with the conversation even though it wasn't the most pleasant one. L could understand the neglected feelings as he himself felt them as a child.

''Arrested? no, no i sort of ran away while they were sleeping..'' Harry said as he rubbed his right arm in discomfort.

''They haven't been punished for abuse?!'' L said while for what seemed to be the first time standing straight as he raised his voice.

''Who do you think would believe me? I tried to get people close to me to notice since i was 11! I sent letters to my headmaster asking to be aloud to stay at the school during the summer but i was apparently ''begging for attention.'', My suppose-to-be-friends knew about the bars on my window seeing as they bailed me out in my second year! The neighbours didn't even care themselves even though i was skinny as a twig, yelled at even outdoors and working my butt of 3 moths a year when i wasn't shoved inside the **fucking **cupboard trying to stay alive! I tried but what good does it voice it out when no one cares to listen?'' Harry ranted and asked with hopelessness showing trough his eyes and voice at the end of the speech.

L stood stunned by the brutality they boy gone through and the honesty during the speech. He couldn't understand how Harry had stayed such a nice, polite and innocent boy during a upgrowth like this. Then questions started to bubble to the surfus of his brain.

''.. I'm sorry Harry, i will see it trough that they will serve justice for what they have done.'' He vowed as he sat himself next to the boy he had started falling more and more for.

''It doesn't really matter now does it? I'm out of there and living my life as i see fit. And if i hadn't gone through what i did, i wouldn't have met you would I?'' Harry asked as he tried to bring them out of the depressive topic of conversation.

''It does matter! Even though you currently are happy, you shouldn't have had to go through such pain even if it meant to meet me.'' L felt flattered by the comment even though he knew Harrys reason for it.

''Now you told me you begged the headmaster to stay during the summer? where you going to a boarding school? and which if so, they also need to be dealt with seeing as they ignored a student in need without at least seeing in to their home life.'' L asked as he felt more and more pissed.

''L, there are things in my life i am not aloud to talk about and you wouldn't even understand it if i didn't explain it from the begging anyway..'' He said as he tried to brush it of.

''Then tell me.. please.'' L asked and saw how Harry looked at him searching for something which he turned out to find seeing as he sighed out and smiled a sad smile at the detective.

And there were where they found themselves for the next 3 hours, Harry telling L about his life at the Durlseys, his yearly battles of survival since age 11, his losses and the manipulation, magic and lies for the past 9 years. Demonstrations of magic were made by making the teapot break in two and then pieced together by wandless magic, L blowing up in rage after hearing about the murder attempts and the lack of action from the teachers and adults in his environment, leaving it up to a kid to save them all and doing nothing themselves.

''So that's why you, as a muggle, can't really sue Dumbledore seeing as you aren't suppose to know about magic in general and that the schools hidden by a fidelus charm; hiding it from muggles.'' Harry explained, sitting in Ls lap while being hugged close by a mad detectives face snuggled in his neck. Harry seemed to bring forward emotions L had closed of years ago; making him act over protective and more caring then usual.

''Still.. theres got to be some loophole of some sort.. at least let me get those damn relatives of yours..'' He whined making Harry giggle at the strange attics of his friend.

''Now i won't promise but i don't think that will stop you at all, will it?'' He asked amused. Making L chuckle while shaking his head.

''Not at all.'' He smiled, for what seemed to only be possible in Harrys presence.

''Now shall we talk about the actual reason for me visiting your manor?'' Harry asked, not at all bothered by being here anymore after he had spilled the secret for L, who was Harrys last hope to ever trust anybody every again; unknown to the detective of course.

''I suppose that can be arraigned.'' Still not letting go of the smaller man who seemed to have been created to fit in his lap.

For the next hour and a half L told Harry about the Kira case and how the resent progress of exposing the killer had been interrupted by stupid father of Yagami Light.

''But how does this have anything to do with the git though? He isn't Kira is he..?'' Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

''Well that is my theory, I'm currently 99.3% sure that Yagami Light is our killer.''

''But how? i don't understand.. How can he kill someone by not being near them? And how come your not dead seeing as you obviously are the pest of his life?'' Harry asked.

''I don't know that yet, though i suppose it have something involving .. some sort of deadly magic now that i know of it's existence, is it possible for Light-kun to share your gift? And for me not being dead is a mystery for me. You see i have always gone outside with a fake identity publicly.. but seeing as i wanted Light-kun to expose himself i wanted him to kill me while i had people in his presence, so i publicly revealed my name so he would without a doubt would have a hold on my name, the plan failed of course seeing as i'm not dead.''

''Ahaa..I haven't heard of a spell that you would need the name of the victim and later on make them die by natural deaths miles away from the actual victim..'' Harry said as he thought about it but being the master of death had it's theories also seeing as that was a whole other magic, that he himself hadn't even tried. And how do you even call after death himself to explain it?

''Well i guess it still is unsolved until further notice. Now would you care to join me for dinner?'' L asked as the clock had turned to dinner time.

''I would love too, though i wonder; my customers told me about this sugary diet of yours, how come they know so much about you when you only gave out your name?'' Harry asked amused and curious. L chuckled while helping Harry stand from his lap.

''That is all Wataris fault, seeing as everyone knew about my.. fondness of sweets already they finally had a face to connect the cake too, not that it matters; being ''famous'' has gotten me more jobs then before.'' He said as they started making their way back to the car.

''Well i would at least hope i get fed some real food.'' Harry joked and L chuckled along.

''Of course, how about we eat and have some sweets for desserts seeing as i wouldn't mind something of the fondness of others dinner expectations for once.'' L shocked himself seeing as he felt more and more ... intrigued to 'act' more human with the wonderful company of young Harry Black.

After the pleasant dinner and dessert, Harry was escorted home with a promise for meeting again for afternoon tea tomorrow.

''I had a wonderful day, even though the conversation at times were both infuriating and curriculum filled.'' Harry laughed at the use of words coming from the man.

''I agree, see you tomorrow L'' Harry said and kissed him goodnight on the cheek before disappearing behind the door.

They both had a feeling this was the start of something more then friendship.

**Done with this chapter! I already have plans for the next chapter but i would like to know what you guys think! Is there something you would like to happen or do you trust me to write something interesting? haha! i hope at least you enjoyed it even though i think Harry trusted L a bit to fast seeing as i just wanted the whole i've-had-the-most-suckiest-childhood-ever and the magic to come in to the story again. **

**Well thanks for this chapter i guess! leave a review and stay beautiful love!**

**- L.B **


End file.
